1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates generally to apparatus for complete physical conditioning, and more specifically to apparatus for both strength training, by either upright or prone repetitive motion of a body part against a mechanism providing resistance against that motion, as well as apparatus for aerobic conditioning by simulated walking, running or skiing.
2. Description Of The Related Art
Persons engaging in strength training traditionally have two primary categories of apparatus available to use in that pursuit: free weights and weight-simulating, resistance-producing mechanisms. Free weights have some benefits, but individual muscles and muscle groups are much more easily isolated with weight-simulating, resistance-producing mechanisms.
One popular type of weight-simulating, resistance-producing mechanism includes those employing a free-standing frame. This type is exemplified by the product lines of several well known manufacturers, including Universal.RTM. and Nautilus.RTM.. The resistance-producing mechanisms employed in free-standing strength training apparatus are typically of several varieties: cable and pulley-operated counterweights; lever-activated counterweights; hydraulic systems; and, pneumatic systems. Lever-activated, counterweighted systems are, by far, the simplest and most reliable. However, lever-activated, counterweighted systems are commonly inconveniently large, requiring considerable floor space, and they often include an unwieldy collection of weights, frame members and other equipment which make transportation and storage difficult.
Limitations in the design and structure of common free-standing, frame-based resistance-producing workout mechanisms often make them difficult to accommodate workouts which include sets performed in a standing position, such as biceps curls, and sets performed in a prone position, such as bench presses.
Free-standing, frame-based resistance-producing workout mechanisms also usually lack features which permit the type of aerobic activities that promote overall cardiovascular fitness. Simulating walking, running or skiing for cardiovascular exercise in an indoor environment usually requires a large, complex, expensive treadmill and/or skiing simulator, and these are separate and apart from any frame-based, resistance-producing workout equipment used for strength training. Thus, those requiring indoor workout equipment for both strength and aerobic conditioning commonly must incur a considerable expense for at least two pieces of equipment. And, they must endure great inconvenience in providing space for, in storing, and in transporting such equipment.
Thus, it appears that a need exists for simple, compact, reliable and inexpensive apparatus for complete physical conditioning, including capabilities for both strength training and aerobic exercise.